The Bond Between Two
by nanors123
Summary: A strong moment for the two elves Solas and the Inquisitor Elanna. This is my own verson of the romance and "Scene" with Solas in Dragon Age Inquisition. This is just a short story with one chapter and it does contain SPOILERS AND SEXUAL CONTENT.


About a few weeks, almost a month has passed since they hit the Grey Warden fortress and stopped a demon army from rising. The Inquisitor Elanna was able to save the Grey Warden Alaistar but Hawk had to be sacrificed, even though it was the Grey Wardens who killed the Divine, summoned demons, and killed many of their own Elanna still accepted their help and kept them around.

She believed they could redeem themselves and when there's another blight how can any one stand against it if the Grey Wardens were banished. She knew a few of her companions disagreed with the decision but they still respected her for it, they knew she had her own reasons and trusted her.

Elanna closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she felt the cool wind blow through her hair and send chills down her spine. She opened her eyes and looked up examining all the mountains in the distance. They had just gotten back from the Emerald Graves a day ago, even though they defeated the demon army to be they still had to figure out how to save Empress Celene from being assassinated and to do that they had to get into the talks, while Josephine figured that all out they were doing small jobs to get more support on their side.

Their work wasn't finished in the Emerald Graves but they decided to head back to Skyhold for a break and of course more work to be done at the fortress. Not only that they had been injured and had small supplies left so the smart thing to do was to go back and get their strength back.

She clenched her jaw and felt her face become warm once Solas popped into her mind. A few days ago they were fighting a few Red Templer's and one of them shot out Red Lyrium shards at her but before they could hit her Solas jumped in the way and reflected a few of them away with his barrier but some got passed it and cut his arm deeply.

Ever since they arrived at Skyhold Solas and Elanna have become close, they even kissed. They kissed in a dream that felt so real but of course it would for her she was a mage as well after all, and than when they returned from the Exalted Plains helping Solas's friend. He held her so close and kissed her so deep just thinking about it gave her butterflies and made her heart leap.

She had strong feelings for Solas, non that she ever felt for anyone before. Among her clan she had many who asked for her hand to bond but she always turned them down, she loved her clan and everybody in it but she never felt that way for any of them. She never felt like any of them were the one for her, even as first of the clan she knew she had to pick some day and it was almost a relief that she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

She felt like now the only person she could see herself with and bond with was Solas, she thought about him all the time and she loved talking to him. She loved looking into his eyes and listening to his knowledge of the fade and spirits. She respected him and thought he was very bright, he knew more than any Dalish she had come across.

She bit her lower lip and felt her butterflies increase the more she thought about Solas. There was no doubt, she wanted him, she wanted to bond with him and only him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, she knew he cared for her just as much as she did for him but it still made her nervous to bring it up. Would he even get why it was important to her or how much he was important to her?

She sighed again standing up straight, she looked down at the ground seeing some snow blow off like it was dust. She quickly turned around walking into her room and than down the stairs, she made her way down to the main hall. She stood there for a moment looking out at the people gathered around.

There wasn't as much in the main hall like usual but that was probably because it was getting late and everybody was starting to head out. She began to walk down the main hall and to the door that led to Solas's room, she looked over seeing Varric leaned back in a chair reading a couple of letters. Every time she looked at him she felt a pang of guilt hit her, she felt bad for what happened to Hawk and knew he was still hurting from him.

But she heard a low chuckle escape his lips as he kept reading the letter, which brought a small smile on her face. Seeing just a bit of cheer from him was comforting and good to her, she turned towards the door opening it and quietly closed it behind her.

She stood there for a moment looking down at the ground, she felt her face become warm again and the nervous butterflies return. She knew she shouldn't be nervous about this, she knew he felt the same way about her so why was she so nervous? She quickly shook her head trying to shake the feeling away and than looked up slowly walking into his room.

She saw Solas standing over the small table that was far across the room, he was examining some books that they were able to recover from some ruins in the Exalted Plains. She shifted her eyes over to his newly bandaged arm and felt a bit bad about it, she should of been paying more attention to her surrounding enemies and than maybe Solas wouldn't of gotten hurt.

She quietly sighed to herself and pushed herself forward slowly walking up to him. ' _How will he respond?_ ' She thought to herself with her nervous butterflies getting worse. Solas looked up and turned around feeling a new presence had entered the room, he smiled happy to see it was Elanna. "My heart." He said completely turning around to face her.

She smiled and felt tingles in her belly when he called her that, she loved it when he called her that. "Solas, how is your arm?" She asked him with a quiet voice, she stopped close in front of him and carefully placed her hand on his bandaged arm examining it. "It's better, nothing to worry about it will heal." He responded looking at her with his sweet blue eyes. He admire and examined Elanna's dalish tatoo on her face like he always did when she was close, he smiled examining her wavy red hair that laid about her shoulders.

Solas saw her bangs fall right in front of her eye as she tilted her head looking at his wound. He lifted his hand to her face and slowly moved her bangs out of her face and behind her ear, she looked up at him and responded to his gesture with a sweet smile. He placed his hand on her cheek returning her smile, he looked into her bright silver eyes lovingly with his light blue eyes. He began to softly stroke her cheek. "Was there something you needed Da'len?" He asked with his usual sweet voice when he spoke to her.

Elanna bit her lower lip and looked to the side a bit but quickly looked back up at him. She took a few more steps towards him until she was close to him. "Uh.." She said with a nervous voice, she slowly placed her hands on his chest and looked back to the side again. Solas looked at her a bit confused, he lifted her head up a little to look at him, he tilted his head to her in question.

She could feel her face grow warm again and knew she was probably blushing. ' _I'm a fool to come in here like this.._ ' She thought to herself but than Solas slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing them both closer together, her nervous thoughts were quickly replaced with her butterflies that he always gave her.

He was so different from everybody else and different from any elf she had ever met, she had fallen in love with him quickly it seemed. They just stood there for a moment gazing into each others eyes, Solas began to softly stroke her cheek again and gave her a warm smile. ' _Maybe I don't have to say anything.._ ' She thought to herself seeing his face draw closer to hers. But he moved up a little and was about to kiss her forehead.

Before he could plant the kiss on her forehead she raised her hand up and placed it behind his head lowering his face to hers, she locked her lips onto his giving him a soft sweet kiss. Solas was a bit surprised but returned the kiss just as sweetly. He pulled back a little opening up his eyes a bit looking down at her, he saw her cheeks were glowing a faint a pink and smiled realizing she was blushing.

She opened her mouth a little about to say something but before she could really think of how to say it Solas tilted her head to the side and leaned back down giving her a deep kiss sending warm tingles all through out her body. He brought her closer to where their bodies were up against each other keeping the kiss going.

Elanna could feel her heart beat increase and her whole body become warm from him. Solas slowly turned them around and carefully backed Elanna up against the wall, he kept his lips locked onto hers only deepening the kiss and leaning his body up against hers holding her close. With out thinking about it Elanna let her tongue slip into his mouth, she felt Solas tense up a bit surprised from it but didn't pull away from the kiss.

She could sense he was starting to become nervous, she felt a bit bad by it. She was afraid she may have been moving to fast for him, she knew he wasn't used to having someone outside of the fade. She thought about pulling back breaking the kiss but she felt Solas slowly and shyly press his tongue against hers. She was a little surprised but glad that she wasn't making him uncomfortable.

After standing there kissing for a while Solas finally pulled back to catch his breath. "I want you." Elanna whispered as soon as he pulled back. Solas's eyes flew open and wasn't sure for a moment if he heard that right. Elanna opened her eyes and felt her stomach begin to tie into knots once she realized she didn't only think that she just accidentally said that.

Solas didn't know how to respond to that, he furrowed his eyebrows down a little at her. He opened his mouth to try and respond but nothing came out, he just stood there looking at her. Elanna quickly looked away biting her lower lip, she felt foolish for just saying that out loud like that. ' _What must he think now?_ ' She wondered, his silence only made her nerves worse and made her feel even more foolish.

Solas placed his hand back on her face and lifted it up to where she had to look back up at him. She looked into his eyes feeling her heart beat against her chest and her butterflies increase, she could see that he was nervous in his eyes even though he was trying to act like he wasn't. She shifted her eyes away from him and sighed quietly as she clenched his shirt in her hands a bit.

Solas tilted his head over trying to get her look at him again, he could tell she was embarrassed by the growing color in her cheeks and the way she shifted her eyes around avoiding eye contact but he finally got her to look back at him. He slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb and gave her a nervous crooked smile, she slowly placed her hands around his neck keeping her eyes on his.

Solas let out soft nervous sigh and than tilted his head a little drawing close to her face about to give her another soft kiss. "Oh!" They both heard a familiar voice cry out causing them to quickly pull away from each other. They both turned their heads seeing that it was Dorian who came down the stairs and stumbled upon them. "Oh my bad, I apologize." Dorian quickly spoke not being able to keep away his smile. " Heh, woopsie!" He said with a loud chuckle as he quickly walked back up the steps.

Solas sighed scratching the side of his face a little embarrassed, he looked over at Elanna and saw that she was just as much embarrassed than he was. She had her eyes down on the ground and away from him again, he could see the color faint pink glowing on her cheeks. She stood up straight and took a few steps around Solas. "It's getting kind of late anyways and there is more work to be done tomorrow, I'll see you later." She said giving him a small smile. Solas nodded returning her smile, he watched her walk away and out of his room.

Elanna had returned to her room and the sky was well dark now and she assumed everybody probably went off to bed. She was in her restroom with a bowel of hot water, she took a handful of that water and splashed it on her face and than took a damp cloth dabbing it on her neck. The hot water felt good against her skin since it was so cold out, though her doors were shut she could still feel some of the cold air escape inside.

She dried off her face and than threw the towel to the side, she looked up in her mirror and examined her reflection. She sighed feeling her stomach twist into knots as she thought about what she said to Solas, the way she said it was probably the worst way she could. That made her feel like a major fool but it just came out, she hoped this wouldn't change anything or how he acted around her.

She sighed deeply and slightly shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away. ' _If I act awkward then that will just make it worse, I just gotta act normal._ ' She thought to herself making it a bit better but she still felt bad, she walked out of the restroom closing the door behind her and looked up surprised seeing Solas standing in her room.

She blinked a bit confused, Solas turned his head towards her and gave her a warm but nervous smile. "Lethallan." He said clearing his throat, he felt himself become even more nervous seeing her standing right in front of him. "What is it Solas?" She asked him taking a few steps towards him, as she did he shifted his body to the side and looked away as if he were a bit uncomfortable.

She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows down, her stomach began to twist into more knots seeing the look on his face. "Solas?" She asked taking a few more steps towards him. "Forgive me, it seems I've forgotten why I have come up here." Solas said looking back at her with a small smile, Elanna couldn't help but smile seeing in his eyes how nervous he was to be here.

She started to walk over to him, his eyes widened a bit and than he looked away feeling himself become even more nervous. "Solas what is it?" She asked him coming to a stop right in front of him, she was close but not too close she didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable than he already seemed to. "It's just.." He began to say but cut himself off, he cleared his throat and looked back at her keeping the small smile on his face.

Elanna tilted her head in question at him, she took one more step towards him to were they hovered close to each other. "Did I make you uncomfortable earlier?" She finally asked him, Solas blinked and just stood there for a moment not sure of what to say. "No..not that it's just.." He started to stutter and than just smiled at her again placing a hand on the side of her cheek.

He stroked her cheek looking deep into her eyes. "You must understand Lethallan, I don't have very much experience outside of the fade remember." He explained to her, Elanna just looked down with a small frown on her face, Solas's smile faded once he noticed it. He lifted her face up so that she would look at him, he lowered his eyebrows a bit confused by it.

Elanna slowly looked back up into his eyes. "I know Solas, it's just... I have strong feelings for you, stronger feelings than I have felt for anyone even among my clan." She began to say with a quiet voice. Solas began to stroke her cheek with his thumb as he clenched his jaw with a million things going through his head. "You must know that among the Dalish when we have strong feelings for someone we ask them to bond us, I guess it would be similar to marriage in the Shemlen community I'm not really sure." She explained looking back down feeling un sure of how he would respond but there was no better way of telling him.

Solas slowly placed both hands on her shoulders, keeping his eyes on her, Elanna moved forward placing her hands on his chest and her body up against his. "Solas, I want to bond with you." She finally forced herself to say it and now that it was out in the open she felt even more nervous. Solas just stood there for a moment thinking, he slowly placed his hand back on her cheek and lifted her face up to his.

Elanna looked into his eyes examining them closely, she could still see that he was nervous but for some reason she was starting to feel a bit better. Solas stood there looking into her eyes trying to think of what to say but he could think of nothing, instead of saying anything he just brought his face down to hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Elanna felt her body become warm from the feeling of his lips onto hers, she kissed him back feeling butterflies begin to rise in her body as she began to feel him wrap his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Solas placed a hand on the back of her head tilting his deepening the kiss, Elanna gripped his shirt with her hands as she began to feel small tingles spread all through out her body.

Elanna slowly pulled back from the kiss and opened up her eyes a little looking up at him. Solas looked into her eyes, he felt his own stomach begin to twist into knots this would be easier for him in the fade but he knew it wouldn't be the same. ' _Does he want to..._ ' Elanna thought to herself looking deep into Solas's eyes, Solace opened his mouth a bit to speak but before he could say anything Elanna placed her hand on the back of his head and locked their lips together.

Solas held her close kissing her back, their mouths beginning to press hard against each other. With out realizing it he began to move them both backwards, they took careful steps backwards trying not to trip over each others feet but Elanna ended up hitting the bed sooner than she thought and fell backwards onto it taking Solas down with her. "Sorry." She apologized quietly as she looked up at him.

Solas couldn't help but smile at her, he gripped the covers with his hand as he laid over Elanna looking down back into her eyes. "Here let me.." Elanna said beginning to scoot back onto the bed trying to get out from underneath of Solas, she didn't want to make him any more nervous than he was, she was afraid she was moving to fast for him. "Wait." He said and surprisingly leaped up grabbing Elanna's wrist pushing her back down onto the bed with him on top of her.

Elanna blinked a bit surprised and she saw that Solas was just as surprised by his movement as she was. "Solas." She whispered keeping her eyes on his. Solas let go of her wrist and put his hand down on the bed besides her head, he could feel his heart beat against his chest and he thought he could almost hear hers beating hard as well.

Solas shifted his body to the side a bit to where he was laying on his side but he wrapped his arms around her pulling her over with him so he was still pretty much on top of her, Solas placed his hand on her hip and began to kiss her deeply again. Elanna placed one hand on his back and the other on the back of his neck kissing him back, she felt tingles and butterflies spread on her lower body.

She couldn't help but moan quietly between the deep kisses, she winced a bit feeling something poke her from below. Solas pulled back from the kiss and turned her head to the side kissing her neck, Elanna was a bit surprised by Solas's movements. Solas raised her shirt up a little revealing her stomach, he ran his hand down her side to her waist and than he grabbed her pants pulling them down.

She gripped his shirt tightly in her hands as she felt her lower body become warmer, she started to hear his breath become loud and heavy. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt him press his erection right up against her, he let out a lustful sigh as he pulled her pants along with her underwear completely down. But from where he was laying he couldn't take them completely off, he didn't need to.

Elanna quickly kicked off her pants and underwear kicking them to the side, Solas slowly moved his hand up her bare leg to her bottom. He gripped her bottom for a moment and than began to pull down his own pants, he didn't even bother to take off the rest of their clothing. He just quickly grabbed her leg raising it up and wrapping it around his waist as he pulled her close to him moving her upwards a bit.

Elanna let out a surprised gasp as she felt his shaft suddenly enter inside her. She heard a low moan escape Solas's lips, he gripped her side and leg tightly just laying there for a moment. Just laying there with himself inside her was pleasure enough, she was so tight.

Elanna let out a soft moan as she felt Solas began to thrust deep inside her, he gripped her leg tightly as he raised it up a bit more over his waist. His heavy breathing turning into slight moans with each time he thrusted into her, Elanna closed her eyes and berried her face into the side of his neck. She gripped his shirt tightly as she moaned underneath her breath.

Elanna started to suck on his neck biting down on it a bit, she could hear his moans begin to grow a bit louder as he moved himself deeper inside of her. "Oh Solas." She moaned loudly, her moans begin to sound pleading, pleading for him to keep going. Solas increased his speed once he heard her loud moan, he moved his hand down to her bottom and gripped it tightly pushing her against him more.

Elanna laid her head down letting out more moans, Solas laid his head down onto her shoulder groaning into her shirt. She could hear him begin to whisper within his moans but she couldn't make out what he was saying. He could feel sweat begin to run down his neck, he started to thrust into her faster and harder gripping her bottom hard. Solas let out a loud groan as he thrusted one more time into her before he came deep inside her.

Solas let out a loud sigh as he just laid there for a moment holding her close, he felt his shirt stick to his back from the sweat. Solas laid his head down on her shoulder breathing heavily, Elanna begin to stroke the back of his head. She started to feel hot in her own long sleeved shirt even though there was a bit of a cold breeze blowing into the room.

Solas slowly rolled over onto his back letting go of her, he quickly pulled his shirt off and sighed in relief feeling the breeze hit his hot skin. He closed his eyes laying still for a moment, he than slightly opened his eyes turning his head to look at her. He saw that she had removed her own shirt from being too hot and was laying there with her eyes closed, she was covering her self with her hands and her breathing was starting to go back to normal.

It was everything she thought it would be, it was wonderful, she loved Solas and she wondered how he felt now but she was still too nervous and shy to ask. She let out a soft sigh as she ran one hand through her hair getting it away from her face, she suddenly felt solas's arms wrap around her and pull her close to him.

She opened up her eyes and looked at him with a warm loving smile, he returned her smile and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He laid on his back as he pulled Elanna on top of him and held her close. She rested her head down on his chest and closed her eyes with a wide smile on her face, he didn't need words to express his feelings for her. They laid there in silence with Solas gently rubbing her back until they both fell asleep.


End file.
